Hail to The Queen
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Kuremei Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Minato Namikaze and Hera. Come along on her journey through Percy's world. Starts in book one
1. Beginning

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe

**Chapter 1: 16 years later**

Hera the queen of the Olympian gods, Goddess of Marriages, Women, and Birth was walking in the direction of the large amount of life forces about 5 mile ahead of her. As she was walking she was thinking of what her youngest daughter must be like. Who is her daughter you ask? Well none other than Kuremei Uzumaki Namikaze. She was also thinking about what Persephone had shown her about her daughters life. She was absolutely livid when she saw how the village treated her precious baby girl, but she was truly joyous when she how strong, powerful, and skilled her daughter was both physically and mentally. She cheered when kuremei took down Orochimaru in the 2nd part of the Chunin exams, or how her and Cerberus took down the 1 tailed tanuki and somehow sealed it into herself to help the red-headed boy out. Or when she defeated 6 out of 7 swordsman of the hidden mist by herself an freed Kiri from the Bloodline Wars by defeating The 3 tailed turtle and again sealed into herself to keep it from getting into the hands of the Akatsuki. And when she and her team took down Itachi the murderer of his own clan, or when she took down the supposed zombie brothers. Or when she faced the 2, 4, 5, and 6 tails and defeated them and sealed them within herself, another time was when she took down Danzo and his army of root anbu. Or when she not only learned the strength of tsunade, but inherited her godly strength. When she saw her daughter create plants and trees, freeze water, control gravity, create the black flames of the amaterasu, shoot bones out her fingers, disappear in a flash of purple, and create chains out her chakra, she knew her daughter was a force to be messed with. She was really surprised when her daughter took down the mad bomber, the puppet master, the plant guy, and the one with the god complex. When she found and signed the Master Avian Contract, Master Canine Contract, Master Reptile, and The Master Feline contract, she a goddess nearly had a heart attack. But the thing that made her the proudest was that her daughter declared that she would bring peace to the elemental nations. As she got closer to the sight she knew that her daughter was about to do just that. When she finally arrived she caught sight of every ninja village joined together to fight what appeared to be zombies. Everywhere she looked she could see a battle going on, an it appears that the villages were winning. That is until the two remaining Akatsuki members came forth riding on a epic Wolf with ten swishing tails that it seemed all was lost. As the beast and its master were preparing to attack the ninjas a purple barrier appeared around the beast and men. Suddenly a cold and calm voice seemingly coming from everywhere said "So the temes actually managed to make a juubi, to bad it doesn't stand a chance against me." At the word Teme many of the ninja got a mega watt smile on their face. 13 women gasps, most wearing konohoa headbands, with tears streaming down their face they simultaneously say "Tsuma, my beloved you're here!" Hera finally catches site of her youngest child. Kuremei was 5'11 with long flowing purple hair, Green eyes with 3 rings 3 tomes on each ring with a slitted pupil. A strong yet feminine face with three whisker marks on each cheek. As she walked towards the ninjas you could see the grace and power with each step. Walking beside her Cerberus in his full form swaggered forward; each step he makes causes a small tremor. On both her shoulders sat two familiars one a Blood Red Phoenix, on the other a large black king cobra. Attached to her hips where the swords of the mist that she was allowed to keep as a token of thanks from Kiri. An open purple hoary was draped over her shoulder, the kanji for Savoir on the back. Her rather impressive D-cup breast cover by gauze as black as the night, leaving her toned stomach for all to see. The pants she wore were tight black pants with purple flames which seemed to move as she walked, licking the bottom. She watched as her daughter approached the 13 women, she studies the 13 women now. The first Had flowing black hair, crimson eyes and impressive bust, the next she recognized as Mikoto, her best friend when she was kushina, the next a women With Bluish-blackish hair with a kind face, Another she recognizes as the ramen chefs daughter, a blond from suna with her hair tied up in four pigtails with a fan strapped to her back, another with brown hair tied up in buns who's carrying a lot of weapons, Another she recognizes as Hana Inuzuka, Shizune tsunade's apprentice, Yoshino Nara another one her friends, The Blue haired women from Akatsuki, a blond yamanaka, a red head with glasses who seems eager to jump her daughters bones, and finally another red head this one cursing up a storm. Hera increases her hearing enough to hear the conversation. Kuremei "Kure-hime, Raven-hime, Tsu-hime, Aya-hime, Temari-hime, Ten-hime, Inu-hime, Shizu-hime, Yoshi-hime, Tenshi-hime, Flower-hime, Karin-hime, and Tayu-Hime I missed you so much." They all hug and she hears the one called Kurenai say "You're here to save the world, prove them wrong and achieve true everlasting peace aren't you." Kuremei just smile and says "It's time for the world to know peace, so no child will ever have to go without parents, and parents can watch as their child grows, and people will open up and love each other, no more wars, no more pain, no more hate…" growing louder with each word as more people start to turn to her she continues "The vicious cycle of hatred and pain has gone for long enough today as I battle Obito, Madara, and the False Juubi, every ninja village will be behind me as lift the pain from the shoulders of everyone here. I Kuremei Uzumaki Namikaze swear to protect my precious people with everything I have, and that's a promise and I NEVER GO BACK ON MY PROMISES. BELIEVE IT!" By the End of her speech everyone was smiling and cheering. As Kuremei and partners enter the barrier, Hera smiles at how protective her daughter is of her "Precious People" She know that her daughters greatest battle ever was about to unfold.

**Chapter 2: The Battle**

When Kuremei walked into the barrier she immediately shifts into battle mode. In the blink of an eye her hair is in two braided pigtails, she's cover in head to toe in Golden Armor, all six of her swords are combined into one, her eyes become cold and focused, she sprouts 10 purple tails and her bones become denser, 2 black wings burst from her back, her body becomes scaled, her top canines elongate and grow thicker, her legs arch up claws grow out her hand. Spikes burst out along her spine, 2 white horns burst from her skull, spiked black chains come from her hand and she gets a thin layer of ice cover her entire body. Cerberus wasn't just idle, like his new master he shifted into battle mode. He grew larger, evolved from a dog to a wolf, gained the elements of fire, ice and acid, each head drooling one element. Spike grew out down along his spine and created a venomous barb at the end of his tail, and best of all is his skin became tougher than diamonds. Obito seeing the transformation the two went through knew this was gonna be the last battle no matter who won. Madara, seeing the strength this girl empowered geared up for an epic battle, promising to himself if the girl won she would receive his eyes as a payment for all of wrong doings. The False Juubi floated there waiting for the order to attack. The Ninjas outside of the barrier could not only see the power the combatants were admitting, but could feel it too. Hera could not believe it her daughter was admitting such a force even she started to shake at the power her daughter was emitting. The combatants stood motionless waiting for the sign to attack. As if planned a leaf fell to the ground and the viewers could barely keep up as fist after fist, kunai after kunai, blow after blow, hand seal after hand seal was thrown around like they were toys. After about 30 minutes Madara and Obito slowed down and everyone could see just who was winning and who was loosing. Obito was fearful for his life. He could barely even keep up with the girl and from the looks of things she wasn't even warmed up. Madara knew there was no way they win this as he watch swat around the Juubi like it was a annoying fly. Obito thinking of a way to win the battle forgot to keep his head in the game, forgot about the Giant 3-headed dog fighting with the girl. That mistake cost him his miserable life as 3 sets jaws clamped shut on him. There was nothing left of him not even that stupid mask of his. Madara seeing this realizes that there was no way out and decided if he was going down he's going down swinging. He rushes to the girl, who just defeated the false juubi and consumed it to become a true force of nature. She feels someone coming towards her and ducks under the kick of Madara. She grabs his arm and throws him over her shoulder, he lashes out with his feet in hope of kicking the girl, but she blocks his kick with a punch and launches him towards the barrier. "Dear God, she just shattered my arm completely, She barely even hit me….Nope there's no way I'm going to defeat her, but still I'm not backing out of this fight." thought Madara as he got back to his feet and again rushes to the fight to engage her in taijutsu. After about 50 minutes Madara is a few feet away from the barrier with both arms shattered, ribs caved in , eye shut, and missing most of his teeth. "So much pain, every time she touches me it feels as if I'm under the weight of the world. It's obvious that her taijutsu reigns supreme." He Thought. Madara the shouted out "Fire Style-Heat Wave Jutsu!" To his surprise she shouts out " Water Style- Raging Whirlpool!" As water forms out the moisture in the air. The ninja and one goddess could not believe their eyes first Defeats the Juubi and consumes it, but then she battles Madara in taijutsu and makes him look like a academy student, then she creates a bloody whirlpool out the moisture in air, without hand seals to boot. As one they all think "This battle was over before it even began, I think it's time to break out the sake." Hera was thinking "Sweet Merciful Heavens, she's like cat with a mouse, she's playing with him, and I can't believe she just made water appear out of thin air." Inside the barrier Madara was fairing no better than her or the ninjas before he has a chance to regroup she shouts out "Darkness Style- Full Eclipse" Darkness engulfs the barrier as everyone stares with wide with eyes and jaws on the floor, well almost everyone. The 13 women were all cheering their hearts out for their beloved "GO KUREMEI,GO KUREMEI,MAKE HIM PAY!" They all screamed at once, blushing once they notice the way everyone was staring at them. Hera with her heightened eyes looks into the darkness and watches as her daughters outfit changes once again to a obi with the word for Pain etched on the back. Suddenly everyone hears "Namikaze-Uzumaki Secret Technique-Wrath of the Raging Demon!" Hera watches as her daughter vanishes in a step and the next her and Madara vanishes even from her eyes. Suddenly she catches movement on the right side of the barrier. She turns her head to the right and Watches as her girl not only hit's the man but hits him hard in vital points. She starts to count the amount of hits on the man. Her eyes widen when she reaches 3000 hits and her baby girl punches the man square in the chest turns around and lights the kanji on her back and the darkness lifts and above her is the silhouette of a ten tailed Tiger with both eyes closed . "3001 hits! She hit me three-thousand and one time within the span of four minutes. Not only that but I can feel my body starting to deteriorate. What in the name of kami did my heart just burst from the force of the last attack…..I see that is indeed what happened, a delayed kill strike allowing her opponent the opportunity to think that they survived the attack when they were finished from the very start. How effective." Thought Madara. He then smiled and started walking forward to kuremei whose back was stilled turned to him with her eyes closed. When he was about ten feet from here started to cough up a copious amount of blood. Hearing the coughing Kuremei turned to the dying man and walked up to him and smiles and says "That was a excellent battle Madara, I thank you for that, but it's your time to go join your loved ones and find peace." Madara just laughs and says come over to me young savior, and let me give one final gift as a apology for how your life turned out." Kuremei walks over to the dying founder an quicker than anybody could see Madara added his eyes to hers Giving her the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan combing with her Rinnegan and Regular Mangekyou Sharingan, and her Jagan Eye gained from all the tailed beast, created a new eye, The Ultimate eye. As she gazed down at the now dead founder, she lost her battle mode and returned to her true form an slowly smiles as peace has been achieved like her late sensei Jiraiya wanted, like her cousin Nagato wanted, Like Her Father Minato, even though she hated the man with every fiber in her being she still accomplished his dream. As she could feel the exhaustion catching to her she said out loud so all could hear "Now let there be peace, as I shut my eyes. Now they can run free, No more teary eyes!" With a smile on her face she passes out. Everyone realizing what she said smile and look up to see the sun shining like it was happy. Hera hearing this smiles an decides that when her daughter woke up they would meet…..

**Chapter 3: Mother?!**

All the hidden villages celebrate the victory, in the middle of the festivities in a tent set up for those who are injured from the battle surrounded by the 13 women and others lay kuremei sleeping peacefully. A boy with black hair in shape of a ducks butt sitting beside a pink haired girl, and a one eyed grey haired man all look down at their amazing teammate/student with concern. "Kakashi-sensei shouldn't she be awake by now?" The pink haired one asks the grey haired one. "Sakura, you worry to much. I'm sure our little ray of sunshine will be up any minute. You agree Sasuke?" The grey haired one ask the duck butt one. "Hn, the dobe will wake up any minute and ask for a bowl of ramen." As soon as the words ramen leaves his lips Kuremei shoots up with wide eyes looking left and right for her precious ramen "RAMEN? RAMEN, Where is the ramen?" At this everyone even Hera face fault at how the world's strongest women can crave such a meager meal of noodles and broth. Ayame being a noodle chef and a ninja brings out a scroll and summons forth a bowl miso ramen for her. Kuremei seeing the ramen in her hands leaps forward towards the noodles while at the same time giving her a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss send Ayame into wonderland with a smile and a blush. Kuremei sets the empty bowl downs and says "Yep, ramen is the sure fire cure all." At that sentence everyone laughs as she giggles at the silliness of the situation. As everyone settles down everyone finally notices Hera in the crowd. Tayuya being the ever tactful women blurts out "Who the heck are you lady and why are you in this tent?" As she finishes that sentence Hera starts to glow, causing everyone to advert their eyes. When the glow dies down, and everyone turns their heads 5 gasp are heard. Kakashi, Mikoto, Hana, Shizune, and Yoshino are staring as if they are seeing a ghost as they speak "Kushina?" At the name Kuremei's eyes darken and her hair shadows her face. Seeing this Sasuke, Sakura, Kurenai, Tsunami, Ayame, Temari Ten-Ten, Konan, Ino, Karin, Tayuya all back away remembering that look when Orochimaru attacked, and when Danzo tried taking over, both times did not end well. Suddenly a killing intent started leaking through the air saturating everything it comes into contact with. The festivities come to screeching halt as many people eyes widen recognizing the killing intent they all rush to the tent in the center. Kakashi feeling the KI looks towards his student and immediately wishes he hadn't because what he spots appearing behind his student not only scares him it makes him drop his book. All the people in and around the tent can see the shadow. The shadow starts taking the form of a gigantic 10 tailed Tiger with 3 jade green eyes wide open, in its giant maw, sits rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It's snarling and its tails are swishing around violently striking the other shadows in the room. Everyone fears for the life of whoever is foolish to get the savior of the world this angry. Hera is shaking from the combined effect of the KI, the shadow, and Kuremei's rage. Mikoto, Shizune, Hana, and Yoshino approach kuremei and attempt to calm her. After about 5 minutes she calms down enough to spit out two words with heated venom "Explain Now!" Hera steadying herself says "My beautiful daughter, I know you're angry with me but there're reason why I have not been her for 16 years, 1 such reason is because to people in this dimension know me as kushina, but in reality my name is Hera, I'm a Greek Goddess and from another dimension, another reason Is my duties as Queen of Olympus, I just couldn't stop my duties to make sure you where okay, final reason is that I couldn't get to this dimension, something was blocking this dimension off." Tears streaming down her face with each word, the pain she's emitting coming off in waves. Every ninja also having tears stream down their face. As the attention slowly shifts to kuremei, everyone is shocked to see a look of indifference on her face. Kuremei speaks "Heard a similar thing from that douche bag of a father of mine, and you want to know something I could care less." As she finishes she lifts herself up and walks out of the tent. Hearing this causes Hera to falls to her knees and breaks down into sobs. Mikoto walks up to her and hugs her letting her tears come out. Hera sobs out "She hates me, my baby girl hates me, what am I going to do?" Yoshino sighs and says "Give her time, if I know kuremei she's about to let all of her emotions through music." At this every one eyes widen and the Kazekage speaks what everyone not from konohoa is thinking "Music, what do you mean?" Ino answers for konohoa by asking the question "Have you heard songs from the band known as Ghost?" At this everyone nods their heads. Temari speaks "That's her and some shadow clones." Suddenly Hana quiets everyone and says "She's starting!"(Song Is Bother by Stone Sour, I don't own)

**_"Wish I was too dead to cry_**

**_My self-affliction fades, Stones to throw at my creator _**

**_Masochist to which I cater_**

**_You don't need to bother, I don't to be_**

**_I'll keep slipping farther, but once I hold on_**

**_I won't let go till it bleeds _**

**_Wish I was too dead to care_**

**_If indeed I cared at all_**

**_Never had a voice to protest_**

**_So you fed me crap to digest_**

**_I wish I had a reason_**

**_My flaws are open season_**

**_For this I gave up trying_**

**_One Good turn deserves my dying_**

**_You don't need to bother_**

**_I don't to be_**

**_I'll keep slipping farther, But once I hold on_**

**_I won't let go till it bleeds_**

**_Wish I'd died instead of lived_**

**_A zombie hides my face_**

**_Shell forgotten with its memories_**

**_Diaries left with cryptic entries_**

**_And You don't need to bother_**

**_I don't need to be ( I don't need to be)_**

**_I'll keep slipping farther, But once I hold on_**

**_I won't let go till it bleeds_**

**_(You) You don't need to bother_**

**_I don't need to be (I don't need to be)_**

**_I'll keep slipping farther_**

**_But Once I hold on ( Once I hold on)_**

**_I'll never live down my deceit"_**

Everyone is amazed at the way kuremei sings. It's as if she's trying to project her feelings and emotions through the song. All of the women in the room are crying and openly sobbing. The men are looking down trying to figure what happen to her to make her sound like that. Hera starts sobbing even harder hearing her daughter in so much pain. Before anyone can say anything Hana says "She's playing another song (I'm So Sick by Flyleaf, again I don't own)

**_"I will break into your thoughts_**

**_With what's written on my heart_**

**_I will break, break_**

**_I'm so sick, infected with_**

**_Where I live_**

**_Let me live without this_**

**_Empty Bliss, selfishness_**

**_I'm So sick, I'm so Sick_**

**_If you want more of this_**

**_We can push out, sell out, die out,_**

**_So you'll shut up (shut up)_**

**_And stay sleeping _**

**_With my screaming in your itching ears_**

**_I'm so sick, infected with_**

**_Where I live_**

**_Let me live without this_**

**_Empty Bliss, selfishness_**

**_I'm So sick, I'm so Sick_**

**_Hear it, I'm screaming it_**

**_You're heeding to it now_**

**_Hear it! I'm screaming it!_**

**_You tremble at this sound_**

**_You sink into my clothes_**

**_And this invasion_**

**_Makes me feel_**

**_Worthless, hopeless, sick_**

**_I'm so sick_**

**_Infected with where I live_**

**_Let me live without this_**

**_Empty Bliss_**

**_Selfishness_**

**_I'm so _**

**_I'm so sick_**

**_I'm so sick_**

**_Infected with where I live_**

**_Let me live without this_**

**_Empty Bliss, selfishness_**

**_I'm So_**

**_I'm So Sick_**

**_I'm So_**

**_I'm So Sick"_**

After she finished that song Hana said " She's done now, someone should go check on her." Sasuke is already out the door heading towards kuremei as hana finishes the sentence. Mikoto feeling now is the time the question that is on everyone's mind asks "So why are you here now, and how does it effect kuremei?" Hera trying to get herself under control speaks " I'm here to take my daughter and her family to my dimension so that she could have a better life than it was here." At this everyone gasps. Seeing the looks on their face "She would have gods and goddess as brothers and sister, nephew and nieces to play with and whoever she brings with her would be with her." Sasuke had found Kuremei sitting in a tree looking up at the sky. He hops up next to her and looks at it too. After a while he speaks "You know, you're going to go back and actually talk to her right?" She sighs and says "Yeah I know, but for know I'm just going to look at the clouds." He smirks and says "You know you're starting to sound a lot like shikimaru." She giggles and says "Of course I am I mean technically he is my son now." Soon the clearing is filled with laughter as they talk about the good ol days. Eventually He stands up an offers her his hand saying "Come on it's time to go back." She takes his hand up and together they walk back to the tent. As they re-enter the tent everyone looks at the two and nods. As kuremei spots her mother she re-lists the reason her mother gave and comes to a conclusion that there must be a rule in her dimension to keep the divine parents from spending time with their children, hence why the duties must be so important. As she thinks on this she asks one question that will decide everything "If our dimension hadn't of been sealed would have been there?" Hera quickly says "Yes I would have protected you from the civilians when you where younger, and raised you as much as I could, I would have raised you like any mother could." At this Kuremei smiles and slowly walks towards her mother and hugs her with tears streaming down her eyes she softly whispers "Mom, I forgive you, and Love you." Hearing this Hera's heart leaps, her baby not only forgives her but also said she loves her. She speaks "I Love you too baby."

**Chapter 4: New Dimension, New Life**

Kuremei listens as her mother explains about camp half-blood, and what she can expect there. She also explains that her family will be the same age as her which will be 12, and they will have to go to a school for dyslexic kids called yancy academy. The younger members of her family such as inari will be held until a time as such as he can be born. The ones who are the same age as her like Sasuke and Shikimaru will also be put on hold until they can be born. She also explains that she will retain all of her skills and everything she has in this world and her weapons will come with her. Kuremei asks who will take care of her and the others. She explains that her mother figure Tsunade will take care of her and Shizune. Everyone else will have filler parents, except Ayame her father gets to take care of her. She also warns her of monsters, and how she and her loves will be attacked because being her daughter and powerful. She asks will she get to keep cerci her Cerberus. Hera nods her head yes. Thinking on this kuremei smiles and says "Alright when can we go, because this sounds awesome, but one more question will I be able to keep doing my music?" Hera smiles and tells her "Yes Ghost will still be existing it can be your after school activities." Kuremei smile gets even wider. Hera speaks again "I'll give you an hour to do what you need to get ready." So kuremei and the others pack up their things and say goodbye to all their friends and prepare for the trip. The ninjas seeing as the savior of their world is leaving to a new dimension they decide it's time to party even harder and built a statue in her honor. One hour later our heroes are all ready to leave towards their new home. Hera steps forward and opens up a rift in the dimensions. As she steps through it she brings forward her daughter and family she smiles at the way her daughter seems to be the center of attention as she waves goodbye to everyone. When all the travelers are through the rift it starts to close up and everything speeds up as they are shifting at light speeds changing their bodies into their younger self's. Everyone starts to pass out as the speed becomes too much for them….Hours later Kuremei shoots up from a soft bed sweating buckets. She activates her sharingan to look around the room spotting cerci down by the foot of the bed she relaxes. "So it wasn't a dream I really am in a new dimension….And tomorrow I start a new school. Hope it isn't like the ninja academy. Maybe I should go back to sleep." 3 hours later she's awoken by the feel of something wet licking her face. "Ha-ha stop it cerci that tickles, come on stop. Okay, Okay I'm up." She sits up and spots her trusty companion standing above her drooling from all three mouths. Her door opens and in comes Shizune with the biggest smile on her face ever. Before she ponders why, she's glomped by shizune. She starts to make out with her and 15 minutes later the both come up for air. Unknown to either of the teens Tsunade was standing to the door with a camera a took photos of it as she puts away the camera she coughs and announces "You two should get dressed, yancy academy starts in 30 minutes." At this announcement the two lovers launch themselves to the shower and to get dressed preparing to get ready. Within the span of 10 minutes the girls have showered, eaten and got dressed. As Kuremei finishes she notices a tattoo on her upper right shoulder of a sword. She smiles knowing that it is her sword, Omni, the ultimate sword. She smile thinking of all the fun she's going to have in this dimension with all of her loves. So she whistles for cerci, who changes size to fit a purse. Once this is done she and shizune rush out of the house to get to yancy on time, not realizing they're moving at ninja speeds.

**Chapter 5: School Sucks**

If you asked the girls what they thought of Yancy they would scream at you and sulk in the corner at how boring the school is, not even the monsters that attacked them excited up the school. They would say the only good thing to come from yancy would be their new friend Percy, and their satyr friend Grover would be the best things about going to yancy. The girls where popular in school there by making Percy and grover popular by association with them. The kids in school were jealous of Percy and grover because of they getting to hang out with all of the girls, not only that but the lead singer of Ghost the band famous for songs such as I'm So Sick, Bother, Bury Your Heart, Obvious, Breaking Inside, and the ever popular I'm just your problem. Kuremei always carried around her black guitar at all times in case she was struck with inspiration. Currently the class was on their way to the Metropolitan Museum of art for a field trip. Currently she was strumming a few notes keeping her eyes on Mrs. Dodds, who was a fury in disguise who kept glancing back at percy, but when she would look into her eyes she could notice nothing but fear radiating from her core. What she figured is that the fury could see the power she held and knew if she attacked her or her comrades that there would be no going back to Tartarus, she'd be completely wiped out of existence. Kuremei feeling like singing a song starts to playing a new song.(So I thought by Flyleaf. I don't own)

"**_All your Twisted Thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because_**

**_So long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought  
A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it_**

**_On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose_**

**_Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn to much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times  
A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it_**

**_Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between_**

**_Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between_**

**_And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it  
[guitar solo]_**

**_Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last healing_**

**_And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_**

**_And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus, there in between  
And all these twisted thought I see  
Jesus, there in between"_**

As she finished the song all the girls had hearts in their eyes and the guys were drooling. Her lovers smile and sigh dreamily about their Tsuma. Mr. Brunner is in a trance wondering how someone could have such an angelic voice. Percy smiles and says "Wow that's a new song isn't it?" She just nods and smiles. She straps her gibson guitar back to her back and and stands up. Following her lead everyone besides Mr. Brunner stands up,and exits the bus. During the tour they walked through the greek gods and goddesses part. At this point she tunes everything out. 30 minutes later she notices that everyone is going outside she follows them. She ends staning beside percy, five seconds later the local bully nancy, dumps garbage all over grover. Not liking that one bit she and percy both decide that nancy needs to be taught a lesson. Drawing the water from the air, she forms it into a giant dragon. Seeing this everyone eyes widen, but when the water from the foutain joins the dragon and grows another head, their eyes are about to pop out of their heads. The dragon launches towards nacncy and her minions and drenches them, making the bullies wet, not only that but the air around the bullies gets colder, freezing the air around them, making the girls shiver. Seeing this Mrs. Dobbs, glares at Percy and orders him to follow her. Nodding Percy follows, but not without kuremei walking right beside him. Going deeper in the museum, it appears as if she wants to have this conversation away from others. When Mrs. Dobbs feels that they are far enough, she turns around and speaks "You have been causing problems honey," Percy nods his head, agreeing. She continues "Did you really think you would get away with it?" Looking towards her eyes, Percy swears that Mrs., Dobbs was evil. Percy says "I'll try harder ma'am. Thunder shook the building. We are not fools, Percy Jackson," She said "It was only a matter time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." Neither of the occupants in the room notice kuremei standing in the corner. "Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am I don't…" Percy tries to say, she interrupts "Your time is up." She hissed. When she says that her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals; Her fingers stretched turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was launching towards him with intent to kill, but just before she can even touch him, a shout of "Almighty Push!" flings her backwards. Looking behind him he spots his friend with one arm extended. The strange thing is that her eyes are now a deeper shade of green. Looking back towards the math teacher, he sees nothing but fear in her coal black eyes. Kuremei shaking her heads and says "You just had to attack one of my friends, now I must erase you from existence." The thing that is Mrs. Dobbs screeches, and tries to escape, key word tried. Wood pillars shoot up from the floor and attach themselves to her legs, her wings are frozen solid. Suddenly she vanishes and reappears in front of the creature in a crouch. She shouts out "You are within my filed of divinization, 8 trigrams; 256 palms." In a blur she launches 256 quick hits all across the creature's torso. After the last hit, she stops and speaks softly "Now burn by the holy flames of amaterasu, and may you be reborn as something better." Mr. Brunner, who had shown up sometime during the attack and Percy watched as black flames shot out of her eye burning the algebra teacher. As soon as the fury is burned Percy, looking back notices that both Kuremei and Mr. Brunner is gone. Thinking that he's going crazy, he decides to go back outside and go back to lunch. When he gets outside with the others he hears the girls saying "I can't believe summer is coming so fast, before you know it we'll be going to the beach and wearing bikinis. Yeah, I know too bad before that we have to take the exams." Laughing at how single minded his friends can be, he walks over to Grover who is mumbling under his breath about how silly girls can be. Nodding his head agreeing with his friend he adds in how they always want to go shopping. At this everyone within the group laughs. Two months later and the exams have began, the group were having little to no success in passing them.


	2. Chapter 1 16 years later

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	3. Chapter 2 the battle

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	4. Chapter 3 Mother?

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	5. Chapter 4 New dimension, New Life

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	6. Chapter 5 school Sucks

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	7. Chapter 6 Oh My Goddesses?

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	8. Chapter 7 Furies and a Gorgon

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	9. Chapter 8 Man's best friend?

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


	10. Chapter 9 Man's best Friend and Fans!

**Prologue : Birth of a Legend**

Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage of konohoa, was filled with a sorrow so deep it felt like an ocean. See he knew that what he was about to do would sentence his newborn daughter, Kuremei, to a life of hatred and loneliness. He looks up to see the massive chakra beast known as Kyuubi heading towards the village. Glancing down into the pink blanket in his arms he spots a tuff of royal purple hair poking out. Kuremei was wrapped in this blanket sleeping peacefully. He sighs as he says "Kuremei my only daughter please forgive me for the burden I'm about to force upon you." With that said he summons forth Gamabuta the great toad boss. Gamabuta upon spotting the Kyuubi says "Brat why am I fighting the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He looks to his summoner an notices the sorrowful look in his eyes and immediately realizes this is the most likely the last the brat would summon him. So without saying another word he leaps into battle with the Kyuubi. As the boss toad stalls for time Minato begins the quick sequence of hand seals, nearing the end he screams out "Shiki Fuin!" Bringing forth the death god and his good friend Hades. Who upon seeing Kuremei realizes that she is a demi-god decides to keep and eye on the girl and see who's daughter she is. As the shinigami seals the kyuubi inside kuremei, Hades catches a glimpse at what her life would be like and he becomes horrified and decides this poor girl can use all the help she can get and not only does he give her his blessing, but he also summons forth Cerberus the guardian of the underworld to be her personal guardian, of course he's all to happy and shrinks down until he's puppy size and curls up next to the girl. Minato seeing the dog but not Hades, smiles thinking "At least she'll have at least one friend." The seal is finishing and he can feel his life force draining so he speaks the shinobi around him he says "Treat her as the hero she is, and sarutobi make sure to keep the marriage contracts open for her…!" With that last sentence uttered The Fourth Hokage draws his last breathe


End file.
